


"I'd watch you sometimes. You're kind of my favourite thing to see, actually."

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [15]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angel Jack, Gen, Shy mark, bookstore, demon mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Fifteen: Mark meets an Angel in a bookstore





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one got kinda long... It's not planned out all that well but I hope you like it anyway

They couldn’t have been more different, Mark was sure of that. They came from the complete opposite sides of the spectrum and were never meant to mingle. Regardless, there was something about him that Mark couldn’t get out of his head. He was so... _ pure. _

The thought was laughable. Not due to it being untrue, but because it couldn’t be anything less than true. He was an Angel, a being of pure intent. Something Mark wasn’t. Something he couldn’t even hope to be. 

Mark wasn’t entirely sure how it happened. He was on earth doing some ‘sightseeing’. Untypical of other demons, Mark found Hell to be stifling and uncomfortable. He much preferred the air Humans took for granted.

He’d been looking through random shop windows when he spotted him. The face was unmistakable and yet Mark still had to do a double take. 

Standing behind the front desk of a dusty, small bookstore was the Angel Mark had spent much of his life watching in his spare time. Those like Mark, who were of a stronger class, were capable of glancing into Heaven occasionally. Ever since he’d acquired the skill, Mark had used it to watch the Angel he now saw in front of him. 

Mark was in so much shock that he barely managed to dodge out of the way when the Angel looked in his direction. Quickly, he squashed down his aura, not wanting to alert the being that a Demon was in the vicinity. It wasn’t something all Demons could do, requiring a lot of work and patience, but Mark had managed to learn how in a rather small timespan. 

Quietly, Mark slid his way into the shop after a Human opened the door to enter and hid quickly behind the bookshelves closer to the back. Through the books, he caught sight of the Angel and let out a sigh. He had no idea what he was doing here, risking being caught by one of Heaven’s guards. 

Mark heard small snippets of conversation between the customer who’d walked in and the Angel, “...to see you, Jack…”

_ Jack?  _ It was an odd name for an Angel, though Mark could only assume he’d adopted a human name in order to blend in. As he rationalized that, Mark couldn’t help wondering what Jack was doing on earth anyway. Angels typically stayed in Heaven for the most part, coming down very rarely. Never had Mark seen one such as Jack to be here and  _ mingle _ with humans. It was strange. 

Regardless, he was happy to finally put a name to a face. When the customer left, Mark watched Jack’s eyes flicker over to where he was hiding behind the shelves. He was quick to avert his attention to the books, pretending to look through them curiously. 

While it looked like he was invested in book titles, Mark was stuck thinking about just how  _ blue _ the eyes he’d just seen were. It was common knowledge that every Angel’s eyes were blue, Mark had never seen ones that bright. They were intense. Just as intense as the sudden sweep of Grace that flooded the store. 

Mark stopped cold, frozen in place. His aura fought to get free from his hold but he held on tight, determined to not let his identity out. The Grace slowly receded, allowing him to breathe again. Mark glanced up between the books and was shocked to see Jack watching him with curious eyes. 

“Do you need help?” He called out. Mark had to resist the urge to drop to his knees and beg ‘yes’. Even with his ability to see into Heaven, that’s all it was,  _ sight.  _ Hearing that voice? It was like music to him. Mark was hesitant to respond but he couldn’t not do it. 

“Uh..no. I’m okay.” He’d managed to keep his voice even enough, but Mark couldn’t help but mentally berate himself for the starstruck undertone running through it. Slowly, he walked into view and smiled shyly at the Angel. 

Jack was even better looking in person. Even without the typical armour of one of Heaven’s soldiers, the Angel was stunning. Mark instantly felt like trash with his unkempt hair and disheveled appearance.

While Angels were pure creatures, Demons were tainted and unclean. 

Jack pulled Mark from his thoughts by asking a surprising question. “Do I know you from somewhere? You feel...incredibly familiar.” He said. Mark almost choked on his own spit. 

“Feel?” He asked, dodging the question with one of his own.

Jack gave him a serious look. “Yes, feel. I know you’re a Demon. You’re hiding your aura, but the look in your eye is telling. And I know you know I’m an Angel, otherwise you wouldn’t be in here. Now, I’d prefer it if you didn’t dodge my question again. Do I know you?” The Angel asked again, voice firm. 

Mark swallowed thickly, regretting having gotten into this situation. 

“Um...no. But I know you. Well, I don’t  _ know  _ you. I simply watched you.” Mark said, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop himself. As they spilled out, he instantly wanted to take them back. Had he just revealed that he’d been kind of stalking the Angel for a while? Mark was definitely going to throw himself off the highest cliff in Hell if Jack didn’t kill him here. 

“You...watched me? From Hell?” Jack asked slowly, sounding stunned, but not upset. Mark wanted to assume there was a bit of flattery in there too, but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. 

“Ah...yeah. I’d watch you sometimes. You’re kind of my favorite thing to see, actually.” He said, biting his tongue once the words were out. Damn, he was just digging his own grave here. 

“Favorite? Hmm, what kind of Demon likes to watch an Angel?” Jack asked, though the question was mostly to himself rather than directed at Mark. Once again, he detected the faintest bit of flattery in the Angel’s words. 

In the silence, Mark started to feel antsy. He’d already spent too much time on earth and he really had to get back before someone was sent for him. Rocking on his feet, Mark broke the silence. 

“I’m gonna go now. Bye.” He said quickly. Jack looked up in shock and opened his mouth. 

“Wait! I wanted to talk to you!” He called out. Mark stopped with one foot out the door and turned. 

“Talk?” He asked. The Angel nodded.

“You don’t seem like the rest of the Demons I’ve ever met. You’re...kind of nice, which is stupid because I haven’t even talked to you properly yet to get a proper gauge on your personality. But...for a Demon to watch an Angel from Hell and then not kill them upon immediately seeing them, well, you’re an oddball.” Jack said. Mark blushed and hid his face. 

He wanted to stay, he really did. This was the moment to truly speak to the object of his affections but...Mark  _ really _ had the go. Jack seemed to noticed the hesitation on his face and smiled gently. 

“Come back soon. Perhaps we can talk then.” He said. Mark gave him a thankful look and left, transporting himself back to Hell once he found a safe place to do it. He still wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened. It had been the most interesting experience of his life, and only when a fellow Demon said something about it did Mark realize he was smiling. 


End file.
